Jiraiya Episodes
Jiraiya VS The Sorcerers Clan (磁雷矢VS妖魔一族, Jiraiya VS Yūma Ichizoku) #Castle Ninja Baron Owl (城忍フクロウ男爵, Jōnin Fukurou Danshaku) #Jail Ninja Haburamu's Treasure!! (牢忍ハブラムの秘宝!!, Rōnin Haburamu no Hihō!!) #Break! The Magic of Fire Ninja Chang Kung Fu (破れ!! 火忍チャンカンフーの幻術, Yabure!! Kanin Chan Kan Fū no Genjutsu) #Stolen Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword!! (奪われた磁光真空剣!!, Ubawareta Jikkō Shinkū Ken!!) #Mystery of Mystery is a Riddle?! (謎の謎は謎謎?!, Nazo no Nazo wa Nazonazo?!) #Jungle Hunter Beast Ninja Makumba (ジャングルのハンター獣忍マクンバ, Janguru no Hantā Jūnin Makunba) #The Assassination is After the Date (暗殺はデートの後で, Ansatsu wa Deeto no Ato de) #Trembling Trap Pako Strategy (ワナワナ罠のパコ作戦, Wana Wana Wana no Pako Sakusen) #Life? Death? Terror of the Spiritual Ninpou (生か死か! 霊幻忍法の恐怖, Sei ka Shi ka! Reigen Ninpō no Kyōfu) #Angered Touha: Double Front Slash!! (怒りの闘破・真っ向両断!!, Ikari no Tōha: Makkō Ryō Dan!!) #The Folded Paper Pendant is the Pledge of Love (折鶴のペンダントは愛の誓い, Orizuru no Pendanto wa Ai no Chikai) #Feast Ninja vs. Seven Ninjas (祭忍VS七人の忍者たち, Sainin VS Shichinin no Ninja-tachi) #Little Life's Burning Explosive Ninja Rocket Man (小さな命に燃えた爆忍ロケットマン, Chiisa na Inochi ni Moeta Bakunin Roketto Man) #The Legend of the Cursed Witch (呪いの魔女伝説, Noroi no Majo Densetsu) #A Ninja Cyborg Cries in the Wind! Wind Ninja Mafuuba (風に泣くサイボーグ忍者! 風忍馬風破, Kaze ni Naku Saibōgu Ninja! Kazenin Mafūba) #Yumeha I: Demon Hidden in Lake Hamana! (夢破I 浜名湖に潜む魔王!, Yumeha I Hamanako ni Hisomu Maō!) #Yumeha II: An Aura Burning in the Great Sand Hill (夢破II 霊気が燃える大砂丘!, Yumeha II Reiki ga Moeru Dai Sakyū!) #Invade the House of the Military God! (武神館を占領せよ!, Bushinkan o Senriyō seyo!) #Hello! Lightning Ninja Wild is the Cheerful Gunman (ハロー! 雷忍ワイルドは陽気なガンマン, Harō! Rainin Wairudo wa Yōki na Ganman) #Holy Ninja Alamsa: Throw the Shuriken of Hatred! (聖忍アラムーサ・怒りの手裏剣を放て!, Seinin Aramūsa: Ikari no Shuriken o Hanate!) #Bloom! The Beautiful Kunoichi Ninpou (花咲け! 美しきくの一忍法, Hanasake! Utsukushikiku no Ichininpō) #Scarier than Dokusai?! Metallic Ninja Gamessh (毒斎より怖い?! 鉄忍ガメッシュ, Dokusai yori Kowai?! Tetsunin Gamesshu) #The Gold Coins of Pirate Captain Cook (海賊キャプテンクックの金貨, Kaizoku Kyaputenkukku no Kinka) #There are no Pets! The Ramen Lady Great Hard Battle (ペットがいない! ラーメン小母さん大奮戦, Petto ga Inai! Rāmen Obasan Daifunsen) #Fashionable and in a Crisis! Kei and Emiha (おしゃれと危険! ケイと恵美破, Oshareto Kiken! Kei to Emiha) #Touha's Enemy is Jiraiya (闘破の敵は磁雷矢, Tōha no Teki wa Jiraiya) #Look Out, Togakure-ryu: Touha is Whose Son? (あぶない戸隠流・闘破は誰の子?, Abunai Togakure-ryū: Tōha wa Dare no Ko?) #The Zero-Grade Youth's Ninja Olympics (0点小僧の忍者オリンピック, Reitenkozō no Ninja Orinpikku) #Ninpou: Hanachouchin! (忍法・ハナちょうちん!, Ninpō: Hana Chōchin!) #Discovered in Paris: Takeda Shingen's Beloved Sword (パリで見つかった武田信玄の愛刀, Pari de Mitsukatta Takeda Shingen no Ai Katana) #The Beach Kunoichi's Ninpou Notebook (渚のくの一忍法帖, Nagisa no Kunoichi Ninpōjō) #The Guitar-Desiring Bird:Lightning Ninja Wild (ギターかかえた渡り鳥・雷忍ワイルド, Gitā Kakaeta Watari Tori: Rainin Wairudo) #Gotten Out!! Sorcerers' Giant Beast Greatest Crisis (出た!! 妖魔巨獣 史上最大の危機, Deta!! Yōma Kyojū Shijō Saidai no Kiki) #Raised in the Sky Jiraishin!! (天空に立つ磁雷神!!, Tenkū ni Tatsu Jiraishin!!) #Black Cat's Eye Shines in the Dark! Phantom Thief Devil Cats (闇に光る黒猫の目! 怪盗デビルキャッツ, Yami ni Hikaru Kuroneko no Me! Kaitō Debiru Kyattsu) #2300-Year Old Man Space Ninja Demost (2300年生きた男 宇宙忍デモスト, 2300 Nensei Kita Otoko Uchūnin Demosuto) #Outrageous!! Hundred-Faced Sorcerers Clan (奇っ怪!! 百の顔の妖魔一族, Kikkai!! Hyaku no Kao no Yōma Ichizoku) #Poisonous Spider Explosion!! Good Luck? Bad Luck? (毒グモ爆弾!! 吉か・凶か?, Doku Kumo Bakudan!! Yoshi ka・Kyō ka?) #Sadness' Jane (哀しみのジャンヌ, Kanashimi no Jannu) #Optical-Magnetized Light Vacuum Sword VS Dark Sword (磁光真空剣VS暗黒剣, Jikkō Shinkū Ken VS Ankoku Ken) #Goodbye! Illusion Mother-sama (さよなら! 幻の母上様, Sayonara! Maboroshi no Hahaue-sama) #The Girl's Pray! Miraculous Ninja Strowver's 100,000 Volt Panic (少女の祈り! 灼忍ストローボ百万ボルトの恐怖, Shōjo no Inori! Shakunin Sutorōbo Hyakuman Boruto no Kyōfu) #Jiraishin's Great Explosion!! Father and Daughter's Battlefield (磁雷神大爆破!! 戦場の父と娘, Jiraishin Dai Bakuha!! Senjō no Chichi to Musume) #Jiraishin's Power! A Bridge of Love and Hope (磁雷神の力! 愛と希望のかけ橋, Jiraishin no Chikara! Ai to Kibō no Kake Hashi) #Black Rumor: Ninjas Running Towards Justice (黒い噂・駆けつけろ正義の忍者たち!, Kuroi Uwasa: Kaketsukeru Seigi no Ninja-tachi) #Manabu's First Love: Danger in Mount Kongo (学の初恋・あまりにあぶない金剛山, Manabu no Hatsukoi: Amari ni Abunai Kongō-san) #Finally Came Out!! Treasure of the Century Pako!! (遂に出た!! 世紀の秘宝パコ!!, Tsui ni Deta!! Seiki no Hihō Pako!!) #World Ninja! Great Assemble in Mount Kongo (世界忍者! 金剛山に大集結!!, Sekai Ninja! Kongō-san ni Daishūketsu) #The End of the Sorcerers Clan! Farewell, Pako and Jiraishin!! (妖魔一族の最後!さらばパコ＝磁雷神!!, Yōma Ichizoku no Saigo! Saraba Pako＝Jiraishin!!)